Secrets Unfold
by Hyper-bella-rox9
Summary: Twilight/Charmed Xover. "My name isn't Bella Swan. It's Caitlyn Halliwell. I'm a witch more importantly a Charmed One." I said. Everyone was shocked. authors note: hey guys sorry I havent updated in a long time but I cant continue this story.
1. The Characters

I Do not own Twilight or Charmed

**I Do not own Twilight or Charmed. Sadly.**

**Henry & Paige: Henry Jr. Callie Kat**

**Coop & Phoebe: Chrissie Alex Roxy**

**Piper & Leo: Wyatt Chris Caitlyn**

**Bella is Caitlyn Halliwell she can Freeze Time, Blow Things up, and Orb.**

**Chrissie Caitlyn and Callie make up the Charmed ones**

**Kat and Henry Jr. Make up the Ultimate Power**

**Wyatt and Chris are 'Twice Blessed'**

**Alex and Roxy are Half cupid.**


	2. Chapter 1

Today was my 18th Birthday

Today was my 18th Birthday. Today my Family was will come for me at midnight. That's why I must tell the Cullen's the truth.

Jasper sent some claming waves towards me, wondering why I was so jittery. Alice was her usual self, planning my party, and Edward's was sitting

next to me his arms around my waist.

"Jasper, can you cal the whole family down here please I have something important to tell you guys." I said to Jasper. He seemed curious, but nodded.

One by one they take a seat in the living room. "You wanted to tell us something Bella?" Carlisle asked.


	3. Chapter 2

"Yes I did

"Yes I did. I should have told you this when you told me you were vampires, but I didn't want to risk anything." I said staring at seven confused and curious faces.

"My name isn't Bella Swan, its Caitlyn Halliwell. I'm a witch. More importantly a Charmed One." I finally finished.

Everyone looked shocked. They looked from me to their family members and back to me It was like that until Emmett broke the silence by laughing.

"You can't be serious I mean you can't even go anywhere without getting hurt." He said.

"I am serious Emmett. I said anger building up inside me. "Prove it." Emmett said with an evil grin.

"Fine Esme do you have a vase that you don't like?" I asked Esme nodded and went to get it at vampire speed. Seconds later Esme was back with a cheap looking vase in her hands "Here ya go." She said.

I took the vase and set it on the table. "You guys might want to move out of the way." I suggested. They did what I said. Putting my hands in front of me I closed and opened my hands, at the same time the vase blew up.

" See told ya." I said kind of smug.

All of the Cullens' faces were amazed. Except one that one looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me this Be-Caitlyn?" Edward asked hurt.

"Because demons were after the next generations of the Charmed Ones-us me and my cousins. So we went into hiding, Claire is in New York, Chloe is in Texas and I'm in Forks. We put glamour spells on ourselves so nobody can recognize us." I said but Edward still looked hurt. So I continued. " I'm sorry Edward-to all of you for not revealing my identity before. But after I met you Demons were on my trail and like I said before, I didn't want to risk anything."

"So your saying you don't even look like you do now?" He asked but before I could answer two bright white lights came into view. The Cullens had a surprised looks on their faces.

"John, Sarah nice seeing you two again." I said politely. Then in a menacing tone. "What are you doing here?"

Elder John answered, " Now that you have shown who you really are it is time for you to go home."

"Fine, but I'll need some help." I said. They both nodded their heads and in a orb on white and blue lights they were gone.

"Okay, who wants to meet my family?" I asked. Of course Emmett being his good ol' gullible self raised his hands saying " Oh, oh, oh, me!" Everyone laughed.

"Wyatt, Chris!" I called after we were done laughing.

"Caitlyn I don't think cal-" before Emmett could for finish his sentence 2 orbs of light came to view.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by my two older brothers.

"Caitie!!!!" They both yelled at the same time. I laughed. God I missed those two.

"Wyattttt!!!!! Chrisssss!!!" I yelled back. They got off of me and helped me up.

"So how's our baby sis doin'?" Wyatt asked. They both have grown since I've last saw them. Wyatt had long wavy blonde/brown hair and had more muscles than the last time I saw him and so did Chris. Chris had long dark brown hair that went down to his chin.

"Oh I'm fine didn't come across any demons at all. It looks like you guys have been going to the gym alot." I replied pointing to their muscles. They just nodded and noticed the Cullens.

"Who are they?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Oh these are the Cullens a vegetarian vampire coven who saved me a few times." I answered. Emmett waved, Jasper nodded, Alice waved rapidly, Rosalie waved filing her nails, Esme smiled, and Edward just stared still hurt.

Carlisle walked up to us and shook wyatt and Chris's hand. " It's very nice to meet part of Be-Caitlyn's family."

The Three of us laughed.

"This isn't even part of the family, heck not even a quarter. We have a big- and I mean HUGE family back home." I said after we stopped laughing. Carlisle just raised his eyebrows and sat back down.

"'Kay let me properly introduce you guys. Wyatt, Chris this is Carlisle, the coven leader, Esme the mother figure of the family, Alice a very hyper, and I mean _very_ hyper vampire, Rosalie Emmett's wife, Emmett the gullible vampire in the coven-"

"Hey!!!" I heard Emmett say but I ignored it and moved on.

"Jasper Alice's wife, and last but certainly not least Edward, my boyfriend." I said boyfriend carefully knowing that my brothers are very overprotective of me.

Before they could say anything I said,

"And the Cullen family these two bone heads are my brothers."

"Wait ok rewind did you just say _boyfriend?" _Wyattasked. I nodded and he continued, "you know Aunt Phoebe will not approve. You are in soooooooo much trouble young lady." he said.

" I know but he's different him and his coven don't drink from humans they drink from animals." I argued. I didn't want to talk about this right now.

Chris caught my vibe and said,

"Why don't we get back to business. Caitie why did you call us?" _THANK YOU CHRISSSS!!!_ I mentally yelled.

"I called you guys here because I need you to take them to the manor. I would but I want to go and get Chloe and Claire." I said. I missed them sooo much ever since we were little we've been inseperable.

Chris and Wyatt nodded. I turned to the Cullens.

"I want you to go with my brothers they will take you to our house where you are safe because trust me you do not want to be confronted by a demon they are stronger than you. So everyone up off there lazy butts and grab Wyatt and Chris's hands." I motioned them to get up. Esme hugged me goodbye and so did Alice and Emmett. Jasper Rosalie and Carlisle waved. I expected Edward to kiss me or say be safe but he didn't do anything. He didnt even look at me, this made my heart ache.

_Did he not love me anymore?_ I thought. When everyone grabbed my brothers hands, Chris and Wyatt both mouthed _be careful_ to me and orbed to the manor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have honors work to do.**

Once my brothers and the Cullens were gone I orbed to Texas where Chloe would be.

When I got there the room was filled with posters of Orlando Bloom from Pirates of the Caribbean. Chloe was obsessed with that movie. She was Coop and Phoebe's daughter and she had her mother's humor and her dad's good looks.

"Chloe!!" I called. Suddenly a red head came in the room.

"Caitie? Is that you?" she asked I nodded. And a second later I gasping for breath.

"Chlo…can't…breathe…" I gasped. What can I say we're a hugging family.

"Oh Sorry. So is it time to go to the manor?" She asked I nodded. So she grabbed my hand and we orbed to New York to pick up Claire.

New York:

One minute we are in Chloe's room and the next we're having fire balls thrown at us. Guess we weren't the only ones who new where Claire lived. All of a sudden I went onto battle mode.

"Chloe get Claire out of here!! I'll take care of the demons!!" I shouted. Chloe nodded and got Claire while I blew up a demon.

"Caitlyn watch out!!" Someone yelled. I turned around a fraction too late. A demon threw another fire ball and it hit me straight in my stomach and everything went black.

**You Know I could just stop here if I wanted to, but I'm not that mean.**

Chloe Pov:

"Caitlyn watch out!!" I yelled, but it was too late the demon behind her threw the fire ball and it hit Caitlyn's stomach and she was out cold.

"Caitlyn!!" I shouted. Claire was right next to me caressing her shoulder; we both ran towards Caitie. I put my hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive, but we have to get her to Paige so he can be healed. Do you think you can orb us home?" I asked. Claire nodded. She grabbed my had and Caitie's and we dissolved into blue and white lights.

Manor:

Piper Pov:

"She should have been here by now, where is she?" I asked to no one in particular. Caitlyn has been gone for an hour since Chris and Wyatt and some vampires came home. When they did get home I asked where my only daughter was and Chris said she was getting Chloe and Claire; with her orbing powers she should have been here by now. Right now I was pacing back and forth in the living room with everyone's on me.

"Sweetie calm down Caitlyn will be here any minute." Leo said, trying to reassure me it didn't help. Suddenly white lights appeared. Chloe was fine, Claire had a shoulder injury, but my Caitlyn was lying on the floor unconscious with a huge fire ball injury on her stomach. The vampires- who introduced themselves as the Cullens-all held their breath.

"What in gods name happened?" I asked running to my daughter's side.

"A demon was attacking when Caitie orbed us to Claire's house and while I went to go get her Caitie got hit by a demon." Chloe explained. The bronzed haired Cullen looked pained. I don't know why.

"Paige do you think you can heal her?" I asked looking over at paige.

"Of course. As long as she is alive." She answered coming to my side and putting her hands over Caitie's stomach.

"She is I checked." Chloe said. I sighed in relief. A few minutes later Caitlyn was fully healed and awake.

"What happened?" she asked a bit disoriented.


End file.
